Tal Vez
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Tú y yo, los amigos los amantes, Los enamorados locos que hoy se miran de reojo, Tú y yo, la pareja inseparable, Ese amor interminable que hoy parece desechable, Tal vez solo se trata de hablar, Tal vez debemos recomenzar, Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a besar, Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a enamorar. es una historia G!P, leer bajo su propio riesgo. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**One-Shot Faberry**

**Tal vez **

Quinn y yo éramos la pareja perfecta, nuestro amor brotaba hasta por lo poros de nuestra piel, eso es lo que la gente siempre nos decia, que el amor que nos teníamos podía verse de aquí hasta la china, y era verdad pero poco a poco todo lo que sentíamos se fue muriendo.

Dormíamos en la misma cama, a lado de la otra, pero era como si fuéramos dos desconocidas, la cama que debería ser cálida, era cada vez más fría, la rutina se volvió pesada, nos casamos muy enamoradas pero después de estar casadas 6 años, todo se volvió flojo, ya no había esa chispa que nos había unido, cada vez nos sentíamos más lejos.

Más de una ocasión peleamos por estupideces, por una casa que ni alcanzo, pero la único forma de saber que una le importábamos a la otra, pero las peleas eran cada vez más seguidos, muchos reclamos de cosas de no valían la pena, hiriéndonos con palabras que decíamos que nos dolían.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor no podían creer lo que estaban pasando con nosotras, no creían que todo lo que habíamos construido y por lo que habíamos pasado, se estuviera terminando de esta manera.

Lo que siempre me reclamaba era que nunca estaba en casa, que me importaba más mi carrera que nuestro matrimonio, tratando de salvar lo que quedaba de nosotras, le propuse tener un bebe, y su respuesta fue que no, y volvió a lo mismo que como quería tener un bebe, si nunca estaba en casa.

No lo niego me dolió, porque estaba por cumplir los 29 años y yo quería formar una familia, pero también no podía dejar de pensar que era verdad, mi ausencia en casa pesaba y pesaba mucho, así que no insistí en eso.

Después de es las cosas siguieron más tensas que antas, en más de una ocasión estuve tentada a pedirle el divorcio pero algo que detenía, y siempre lo desechaba.

La verdad es que en la intimidad las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho, en esas ocasiones aprovechaba para amar su cuerpo, si ya no tenía su amor, pero su cuerpo era otra cosa, las dos lo disfrutamos y lo sabía, nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

Si sé que pensara pero aunque las cosas estaban si de mal, nunca dejamos de hacer el amor, siempre estábamos juntas lo que el tiempo nos permitía.

Pero ya no podía tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo, las cosas ya no caminaban, le he citado hoy en este bar para decirle que es mejor que nos separemos, estoy aquí desde hace 10 minutos, es el mismo bar donde nos conocimos.

Volteo y la veo llegar llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, se ve hermosa me logra ubicar y camina hacia ami, logro distinguir un brillo en sus ojos pero no es el porqué, llega a mi lado y me da un beso en los labios, siento mi corazón acelerarse por lo ocurrido.

–**siento el retraso, pero tuvo un asunto que resolver**-me dice sonriendo

–**No te preocupes**-le sonrió de vuelta

–**Ya estoy aquí, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-**me pregunta, mientras pide un vaso de agua al Bartender

–**Mira Quinn, esto no es fácil para mí, nuestra relación no está bien, y creo que lo mejor es separarnos-**le suelto, ella tomo un sorbo de su agua, pero no me mira ni dice nada, lo cual no es buena señal

– **¿Te quieres divorciar?-**pregunta, pero sin mirarme

–**si… digo no, no lo sé Quinn, no lo sé… siento que es lo mejor, pero no lo sé-**me encojo de hombros

– **¿Ya no me amas?-**me vuelve a preguntar, pero sigue sin mirarme, lo cual me desespera

–**no lo sé Quinn, solo sé que casi siempre estamos paleando-**le contesto **–todo lo que teníamos se ha vuelto rutina, todo es monótono para nosotras, estoy muy confundida-**le confieso

– **¿Tienes a otra?-**me pregunta, pero noto cierto dolor en su tono

–**no, jamás te haría eso-**contesto segura

Después de mi respuesta, nos quedamos en silencio es que verla así, algo en me dice que no debería decirle esto, que podemos recuperar lo que teníamos, solo nos falta algo, el silencio era doloroso para mí, no se para ella, pero para mí lo era, ella no me miraba su mirada estaba perdida, yo no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras el silencio estaba entre las dos, el presentador del bar, salió para anunciar que la banda invitada esa noche ya empezaría con el concierto.

–**Buenas noches a todos-**saludo **–esta noche se presentará con nosotros la banda Cuisillos-**hablo, y todos aplaudieron **–nos compartirán su más reciente éxito, con ustedes Cuisillos-**presento y la banda salió.

Yo estaba bebiendo de mi whisky después de decirle todo y ser honesta, ella no me había mirada ni dirigido alguna palabra, estaba como pensativita, pero lo que más me sorprendía es que en ningún momento había pedido algo de alcohol, y en ella era raro, porque cuando pasaba algo tenso siempre con una copa lograba calmarse.

Las notas se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar, la música empezó a penetrar en mis oídos.

– _está muriendo nuestro amor por culpa del rencor,_

_Hicimos desaparecer la magia del ayer,_

_No le tuvimos compasión a la ilusión que nos unió,_

_Hoy navegamos por las aguas de la confusión,_

_Hiriéndonos con un silencio más grande que el sol,_

_Nos desafiamos sin saber que hay tantas cosas que perder,_

_Quien lo iba a decir, quien lo iba a creer._

La primera estrofa de la canción me descoloco, era como si estuviera escrita para lo que Quinn y yo estábamos pasando, todo describía perfectamente lo que vivíamos.

_Tú y yo, los amigos los amantes, _

_Los enamorados locos que hoy se miran de reojo, _

_Tú y yo, la pareja inseparable, _

_Ese amor interminable que hoy parece desechable, _

_Tal vez solo se trata de hablar, _

_Tal vez debemos recomenzar, _

_Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a besar._

En esta estrofa mire de reojo a Quinn, que estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero ella se voltio para quedar frente a frente, verla así bajo las luces del lugar, me hacía ver a la misma Quinn que conocí hace años, en su mirada podía ver tristeza reflejada en ella.

_Como encontrar en la rutina un poco de emoción, _

_Como robarle una sonrisa a nuestro mal humor, _

_Nos olvidamos de soñar cada mañana al despertar, _

_Quien lo iba a pensar, _

_Quien lo iba a imaginar._

Todo la canción se parecía a lo que hemos vivido en estos meses, todo era exactamente igual, mirando a la mujer que tenía enfrente, estaba sintiendo lo que lo de separarme ya no lo quería, la mire y ella a mí, sentí una emoción y sus ojos brillaron con algo que no lograba descifrar.

_Tú y yo, los amigos los amantes,_

_Los enamorados locos que hoy se miran de reojo,_

_Tú y yo, la pareja inseparable,_

_Ese amor interminable que hoy parece desechable,_

_Tal vez solo se trata de hablar,_

_Tal vez debemos recomenzar,_

_Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a besar._

La estaba mirando ella me devolvía la mirada, estaba perdiéndome de nuevo en esa mirada verde amelada, era exactamente como la primera vez que la vi, cuando me miro por primera vez, y la sonrisa que me daba en este momento era igual, poco a poco fui acercando mi mano al rostro de mi aun esposa, pose mi mano en su mejilla, la acaricie despacio sintiendo la suavidad de esta, la miraba a los ojos poco a poco me fui acercando al igual que ella.

_Tal vez solo se trata de hablar, _

_Tal vez debemos recomenzar, _

_Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a besar, _

_Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a enamorar, _

_Uhhhhh._

La última estrofa se dejaba escuchar y estamos a escasos centímetros de nuestros rostros, entonces le sonreí como ya no lo hacía, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

–**Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a besar…-**le susurre antes besarla como nunca, demostrándole todo lo que aun sentía por ella

–**Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a enamorar…-**me susurro al separarnos **–vamos a casa-**me propuso, yo solo asentí.

_Y solo tal vez… íbamos a ser felices._

**The End…**

**N2:**

Este es un pequeño One-Shot que se titula con el nombre de la canción _**Tal Vez de Cuisillos**_, para los que no la conocen es música de banda, así es conocida aquí en México, espero les guste.

Espero comentarios por favor, si les gusta o no, no importa solo comenten.

¡Nos vemos!

_Shion&amp;Severely: 3_


	2. Chapter 2: Regalo

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**One-Shot Faberry**

* * *

**Tal vez (Continuación)**

Deje el dinero que debía, y las dos salimos rápidamente de ahí, tomamos el primer taxi que encontramos, era exactamente igual que la primera vez que nos vimos, que hablamos y que salimos prácticamente corriendo del bar dirigiéndonos en ese entonces a su departamento, solo que esta vez íbamos a nuestro hogar.

Estábamos en la parte trasera, no dejábamos de besarnos y tocarnos, al parecer sea lo que sea que estábamos perdiendo, estaba floreciendo de nuevo, pero había algo en su olor y sabor que me hacían excitar de una manera que nunca me había pasado, besaba su cuello haciendo que de su hermosa boca rosada salieran suspiros.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestra casa, le pague al taxi y entramos a trompicones a la casa, porque no podíamos dejar de besarnos, cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, las dos nos encontrábamos sin ninguna prenda que nos separara de sentir nuestras pieles.

Poco a poco la fui recostando, me puso sobre ella y la bese de nuevo, mientras mis manos estaban en sus piernas acariciándolas, y las de ella se encontraban en mi espalda, e iban bajando poco a poco hasta situarse en mi trasero el cual apretó, cuando le mordí el pulso de su cuello, seguí bajando mis besos por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos, eso hermosos senos blancos con sus pezones rosaditos, de los cuales era adicta, los bese tiernamente para después meterme uno en mi boca donde chupe y mordí haciendo que se retorciera de placer bajo de mí, mientras sentía sus uñas en mi espalda.

Cuando termine con un pecho, me fui con el otro hacer el mismo procedimiento, mientras mi mano bajo hasta su centro donde me pude dar cuenta que estaba completamente mojada y era por mí, por mi toque, por mis besos, por mí y nada más que por mí.

Empecé acariciarla ahí en su centro, dos de mis dedos de posaron encima de ese pequeño montículo de carne, que estaba completamente erecto y fuera de su capullito, lo acaricie despacio haciendo que mi mujer se retorciera y empezará a gemir fuertemente, sin que me diera cuenta ella había bajado su manos, y con ellas había tomado mi miembro completamente erecto, empezó a masajearlo haciéndome gemir, es que Quinn era un experta en hacerme sentir así, mientras ella me seguía acariciando mi miembro de arriba hacia abajo, me estaba haciendo perder la conciencia, me estaba matando.

–**me estas matando-**le dije

–**Lo sé-**me contesto agitadamente **–te necesito-**me suplico

Al escucharla decir eso, no quería hacerla esperar, por lo que me acomode entre sus piernas, tome mi pene entre mis manos y pase la cabecita entre los pliegues calientes de mi mujer que al sentirlo se retorció bajo de mí, dirigí mi miembro a la entrada de mi chica, y poco a poco fui entrando en ella, vi su rostro y tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

– **¿Estas bien?-**le pregunte, quería saber para empezar a moverme sin lastimarla

–**Sí, muévete-**me ordeno

Y así lo hice empecé bombear de adentro hacia afuera, la penetraba firmemente pero suave, era una delicia estar dentro de ella, se sentía completamente cálido, seguía moviéndome dentro de ella, ella me apretaba el trasero haciendo que entrara más dentro de ella, y a mí me encantaba .

Casi ya no podía moverme porque sus paredes me empezaban apretar, y era una sensación maravillosa, seguí bombeando, hasta que sentí como se contraía su interior y apretaba a mi pene fuertemente, y ella soltaba un gran gemido y mi nombre salió de us hermosos labios, yo me moví unas dos veces más hasta que llegue y descargue toda mi esencia dentro de ella, caí encima de Quinn cansada.

Nunca me salí de ella, quería quedarme así con ella, sentí como ella relajaba su respiración que estaba agitada.

– **¿No piensas salir de mi?-**me pregunto, yo solo negué **– ¿Por qué no?-**me miro

–**Porque quiero estar así dentro de ti, siempre**-le miro a los ojos

–**Rach, amor…-**me llama, y cuando lo hace me doy cuenta de algo

–**Quinn yo… yo no use nada-**digo saliendo de ella y giro para dejarme caer en la cama

– **¿De qué hablas?-**me pregunta y voltea verme yo tengo las manos en la cara

–**De que no use nada, nada de protección Quinn-**le decia y ella me miraba confundida **–me refiero a que tu no estas con las anticonceptivas**-le recuerdo ella me mira **– ¿recuerdas? La doctora te las suspendió, y ahora no hemos usado nada-**le explico, ella me mira y sonríe **–no estas preocupada ¿Por qué?-**le pregunto, ella me sonríe de nuevo y toma mi mano y se la lleva a su abdomen plano

–**Porque no es necesario-**me sonríe, al sentir donde estaba mi mano mis ojos se abrieron grandemente

–**estas… estas… ¿estas embarazada?-**pregunte con un hilo de voz

–**sí, estoy esperando un bebe**-me confirmo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

–**un bebe, un bebe nuestro-**le acariciaba el vientre

–**si un bebe nuestro-**me confirmo

– **¿Cuándo te enteraste?-**le pregunto

–**Ese fue el motivo por el que llegue tarde, fui a recoger los resultados de los análisis-**me informo

–**lo siento Quinn, está por pedirte el divorcio y mira esto, un bebe-**le sonrió, estoy feliz

–**no te preocupes, es normal que lo llegaras a pensar, hemos dejado de hacer tantas cosas, pero podemos arreglarlo, solo tenemos que darnos tiempo de todo para todo y poner prioridades, y ahora la prioridad de las dos es este ser que está creciendo dentro de mí-**me mira con amor

–**Te amo Quinn-**le confieso

–**yo también te amo-**me dice

–**te prometo que desde ahora intentare pasar más tiempo aquí, contigo con nuestro bebe, si no es posible entonces dejare ese trabajo que me ha traído muchos problemas-**le contaba

–**No, Rachel no puedes hacer eso-**me dijo **–tu amas estar en Broadway siempre ha sido tu sueño estar donde has llegado-**me sonrió

–**sí, ese era mi sueño, pero lo conseguí, ahora mi único sueño eres tú y mi bebe-**le sonrió **–te amo y te amare siempre mi amor-**le beso

–**yo también mi morena-**me vuelve a besar.

El ese beso se volvió más pasional donde rienda suelta a otra entrega de almas, donde nos convertimos una vez más en una sola.

_**POV Nadie**_

Ahora solo esperar que les deparaba el mañana, y el futuro ahora no solo era ellas si no que había un pequeño ser creciendo dentro del vientre de la rubia, un pequeño ser que venía a unirlas más un lazo que no se podría romper jamás.

_Tal vez este no es el final, si no el comienzo de su familia._

* * *

_**N2:**_

Este un pequeño regalito para los que leyeron mi one-shot, asi que sin más los dejo.

Espero comentarios por favor, si les gusta o no, no importa solo comenten.

¡Nos vemos!

_Shion&amp;Severely: 3_


	3. Disculpa

Disculpa

Me quiero disculpar con Gore, Guest y a todas las lectoras que leyeron este fic que no son fanáticas G!P, les pido que me disculpen por juraría que lo había puesto, pero después leí y me percate que había sido en otra de mis historias, y bueno… lo siento U.U, a sido un error mío, y se con eso no quito el trauma, pero en verdad espero que me disculpen.

Me despido bastante apenada por esto, nos vemos, y no se que mas decir…

Adiós

_Shion&amp;Severely: 3_


	4. Chapter 3: Final

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**Tal vez (Final)**

_**POV Quinn**_

Me encontraba con Rachel acostadas en nuestra cama, ella estaba abrazándome, la voltee a ver y me di cuenta que tenía puesto un garrito rojo y en la punta tenía un pompón blanco igualito al de Santa, y es que esa noche Santa llegaba a la casa, bueno… realmente nosotras éramos Santa, estábamos esperando para estar seguras que las nenas estaban dormidas y pudieran sacar los regalos y ponerlos bajo el árbol.

– **¿Crees que ya estén dormidas?-**pregunto mi morena

–**Ummm-**mire el reloj eran la 1:30 am por lo que más seguro era que ellas todavía no lo estuvieran **–esperemos más tiempo…-**sugerí

–**Está bien-**acepto **–pero como tenemos que esperar, haremos nuestra tradición de cada año-**me dijo antes de posicionarse encima de mí

–**Yo no me opondré-**fue mi contestación antes de sentir que como atacaba mis labios.

Ella empezó a besar mi cuello, pero como tenía el gorrito con el pompo de la punta me hacía cosquillas en la nariz, por lo que se lo quite.

– **¡oye!-**se quejó **–quiero hacer el amor navideño, y si mequitas el gorrito ya no es-**hacia puchero, le di un pico rápido para después ponerme el gorrito, lo que le causo risa **–estamos a mano-**fue lo que me dijo antes de atacarme a beso de nuevo.

Hicimos el amor hasta caer rendidas cuando lo hicimos eran las 3 de la mañana por lo que estábamos seguras que las niñas ya estaban dormidas, por lo que Rachel salió y se fue al sótano a buscar los regalos, los escondimos ahí porque sabíamos que Barbra, Lucy, Michele, Elise y Charlotte la ultima es por lo que le tuvimos que poner llave porque a las cuatro anteriores no bajaban ni en broma al sótano después de que Rachel les dijera que había un monstro, pero Charlie o Lotte como quieran ella no se lo creyó, por eso lo de la llave, mientras Rachel sacaba los regalos yo aproveche para tomar del cajón con llave una cajita cuadrada roja con un moño dorado lo abro y una enorme sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

Cierro la caja y salgo lo más rápido del cuarto para dirigirme a la parte de abajo y ponerlo en el árbol, lo dejo ahí sin olvidarme en ponerle para quien es no quiero que nadie lo tome pensando que es para ella, una vez que lo dejo vuelvo a subir y me dirijo hacia dónde está mi esposa, quien saco los regalos uno por uno.

–**Rach-**le llamo **– ¿ya estás?-**pregunto pero con voz moderada ya que no quiero que eso despierte a las nenas

–**Si-**me contesto la escucho subir **–este es el último-**me señala la caja que carga **–bueno…-**ella la deja en el suelo junto a las demás **–Puff… que cansado-**se pasaba la mano en su frente

–**Eres una exagerada**-le pico

–**see, see lo que digas-**decia

–**Eres una tonta-**le digo

–**Pero soy tu tonta-**sonríe y me jala para besarme en los labios –si-digo al separarme

–**Eres mi tonta-**le sonrió

Dejamos de hacernos patas y empezamos a llevar los regalos abajo, una vez que ya teníamos todo ahí, Rachel me abrazo por detrás mientras asentaba su mentón en mi hombro para poder contemplar como nuestro enorme árbol se iluminaba por las luces de colores que tenía.

–**Es precioso**-me dice

–**obvio-**sonrió **–quien crees que lo adorno-**digo soberbia

–**obvio que yo no-**no la veo pero sé que esa rodando los ojos

–**Ya está listo-**le digo **–es hora de irnos a costar**-ella me gira para poder mirarme **–porque te aseguro que tus clones se levantaran muy temprano para ver qué es lo que les dejo Santa-**le aseguro

–**De eso puedes estar segura**-me tomaba de la cintura **–vamos-**al decir eso me alzo en brazos haciéndome soltar un chillido por tomarme de sorpresa

–**Tonta-**le doy un pequeño golpe en el brazo, ella solo sonríe subiendo las escaleras conmigo

Entro a nuestro cuarto y me dejo despacio en la cama antes de meterse a ella también, ella abrazo hacia ella mientras mis manos descansaban en su pecho, las de ella las ponía en mi vientre lo que me hace sonreír, siento mis ojos pesado y poco a poco se van serrando hasta que solo escucho un susurro.

–**Te amo-**escucho, quiero contestar pero no puedo mis ojos ya están completamente cerrados, y caigo en un sueño profundo.

Me despierto por los golpes en la puerta de mi habitación, mi esposa refunfuña en mi cuello donde está apoyada su cabeza, yo solo me encojo por las cosquillas que sentí, cuando los golpes en la puerta se hacen más fuertes.

–**¡Mamas!-**escucho que gritan **– ¡ya es navidad!**-chillan las cinco **– ¡levántense!-**piden **–¡vamos a ver nuestros regalos!**-es lo último que escucho, cuando su pisadas se escuchan alejarse.

–**Rach-**llamo a mi morena

–**ummm…-**es lo único que dice

–**Hay que levantarse**-le digo, ella dice algunas cosas por lo bajo que no alcanzo a escuchar, pero así me hace caso y empieza a despertarse

–**Está bien-**me dice, mientras me suelta y se sienta en la cama mientras se restriega los ojos

–**Vamos-**le digo cuando yo ya estay lista

–**Vamos-**me dice al terminar de ponerse sus pantuflas.

Salimos del cuarto no sin antes que Rach tomara la cámara para grabar cuando las niñas abrieran sus regalos, cuando llegamos ellas estaban esperando por nosotras.

–**ya llegaron-**grito Michele

Las niñas al vernos se acercaron al árbol para cada quien tomar su regalos, mientras Rachel graba absolutamente todo, cuando las nenas abrieron sus regalos sus ojos y bocas se abrieron al ver lo que habían pedido a santa estaba ahí.

Rachel no se perdía nada de la reacción de las niñas hasta que el sonido del timbre nos interrumpió, por lo que Rachel me dejo a cargo de la cámara y ella fue abrir, al regresar no lo hizo sola ya que sus padres y mi madre venían detrás de ella.

–**Abuelos-**chillaron las chiquitinas al verlos

–**niñas**-los tres las abrazaron como pudieron, las quintillizas los jalaron para mostrarles sus regalos y nuestros padres les dieron sus regalos, ellas estaban muy emocionadas.

Yo estaba nerviosa ya que Rachel ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del regalo para ella bajo el árbol, nos sentamos cerca del árbol a platicar con mi madre y los padres de Rachel, ella se dejó caer a mi lado pero sin dejar de grabar, en eso estábamos platicando cuando Charlie se acercó a nosotras.

–**Mami-**llamo a Rach

–**si mi amor-**le sonrió a nuestra hija

–**Toma-**le dijo y vi cómo le tendía la cajita que yo había puesto yo me puse nerviosa ya que mi hermosa morena abriría ahí mismo su regalo revelando el contenido no solo para ella si no para nuestros padres he hijas

–**Papa podrías seguir grabando**-pidió mi chica, que le tendió la cámara y Hiram tomo la cámara

–**Claro pequeña**-sonrió

Mi suegro la tomo y dirigió la tomo hacia mi esposa que poco a poco quitaba el moño anudado a la caja, para después levantar la tapa, la sonrisa que portaba en su cara, fue relanzada por unos ojos como platos y la boca completamente desencajada, Rachel era morena pero ahora parecía blanca por lo pálida que se había puesto todo esto estaba siendo grabado por la cámara, cada gesto y reacción. Sé que está leyendo la tarjetita que tiene en la mano

"_Te veo en nueve meses, Mami, ya deseo conocerte"_

–**Quinn-**me llamo con un hilo de voz, mientras no despegaba su vista de lo que había dentro **–es… es…. Es verdad-**me preguntaba con incredulidad

–**Sí, es verdad**-le confirme, veo como ella toma lo que hay dentro de la caja, volteo a ver a nuestros padres y puedo ver como sus ojos se abren y como se llenan de lágrimas

–**estas… estas…-**mi morena estaba sin palabras

–**si Rach-**le miro de nuevo, ella con las manos temblorosas agarran el mameluquito rosado con fuerza

–**estas embarazada-**susurra puedo ver como sus hermosos ojos chocolates se llenan de lágrimas **–voy a ser mama-**chilla de repente sorprendiéndome a mí y a todos los que estaban ahí, de un brinco se levanta del sillón donde estaba y me toma de las manos haciendo que me levante **–vamos a ser mamas-**me abraza y me alza para darme vueltas bajo la mirada emocionada de sus padres y mi madre que ya deja salir lágrimas de sus ojos

–**si mi amor, seremos mamas de nuevo-**confirmo, mientras ella me baja para después atacarme con un beso, nos separamos cuando sentimos que nos tiraban de la ropa

– **¿Tendemos un hemanita?-**pregunto Lucy

–**así es tendrán una hermanita-**les confirmo mi hermosa esposa

–**¡SIIII!-**chillaron felices empezando a saltar por todo la sala, lo que nos hizo sonriera enormemente.

Nuestros padres se acercaron a felicitarnos por la noticia, además de decir que estaban muy orgullosos de la familia que habíamos formado, porque ellos sabían por la crisis que pasamos hace algún tiempo y que pudimos superar.

Después de las felicitaciones, nuestros padres se fueron a preparar el desayuno con las niñas ya que estas no paraban de brincar de felicidad al enterarse que tendrían a una hermanita, nos quedamos solas por lo que mi amada esposa se me acerco y me abrazo fuertemente.

–**Gracias-**me susurro en mi oído

– **¿Por qué?-**le pregunto al separarme de ella para poderle mirar a su hermosos ojos

–**por darme el mejor regalo de navidad que me han dado en la vida-**me dijo con una enorme sonrisa **–por darme esta hermosa familia que estamos formando, por esas cinco traviesas que me sacan canas verdes, por esta bebe que viene en camino, por no sé, por todo lo que me has dado, sabes no podía pedir nada más que pasar toda mi vida contigo y nuestros hijos, te amo y lo hare hasta después de que muera-**me decia

–**yo también te amo mi amor, no sabes cuánto, y si tú me das las gracias por nuestras hijas, yo también te las debería dar**-ella me miro **–creo que olvidas que un bebe lo hacen dos personas no una-**le señalo con una sonrisa pícara

–**De eso no tengo dudas-**me sonríe

–**Mi tonta-**le sonrió de vuelta

– **¿Sabes que es una tradición que dos personas que estén bajo un muérdago se besen?-**me pregunta

–**Si-**le miro **– ¿por qué lo dices? Tu y yo no estamos bajo ningún muer…dago-**termino en susurro al ver que ella saca de su bolsa de su pantalón de pilla una ramita que con su mano pone encima de nosotras

–**Ahora ya lo estamos-**me sonrió **–así que quiero mi beso-**me exige, yo solo puedo reir por la ocurrencia de mi morena

–**a tus ordenes**-le digo antes de besarle

– **¡A desayunar!-**escucho que mi suegro grita desde la cocina

– **¡Ash!-**se queja al separarnos **–no quiero dejar de besarte-**me mira mordiéndose el labio **–pero tengo hambre-**hace un puchero

–**Vamos a comer-**le digo, ella me sonríe y es la primera en irse para la cocina dejándome a mí a tras mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. **–Creo que no seré yo la que tenga los antojos-**rio por lo que digo.

No cambiaría nada de lo que hemos pasado desde hace 4 años con tal de tener lo que tenemos, esta hermosa familia que hemos formado con amor, si me preguntan qué hubiera pasado si esa noche cuando Rachel me dijo que separarnos era lo mejor no hubieran escuchado esa canción, y no le hubiera dicho del bebe, seguro no hubiera sido ni la mitad de lo feliz que ahora soy, y ella tampoco.

_Y solo me queda decir que…_

_Tal vez mi historia siga…. tal vez…_

_El final el solo el comienzo…_

_**N2:**_

Este es el final del que este que iba a ser un One shot que se terminó convirtiéndose en Tree-Shot's.

Escribir este final me fue un poco difícil porque al hacerlo me pude dar cuenta de que se podía hacer una historia para contar todo lo que había pasado desde esa noche, por lo que es probable que haya una segunda parte de esta corta historia, la cual será más larga. ¿Les gustaría?

Espero comentarios por favor, si les gusta o no, no importa solo comenten.

¡Nos vemos!

_Shion&amp;Severely: 3_


End file.
